dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: After Years
Dragon Ball Z: After Years '''takes the place of DBGT. In this Fanon Story, I plan to replace of every known fact found in GT. If you have any questions or comments, just ask or tell me. This is my 1st fanon series, please do not be harsh.(By the way....everything after the Transformation Saga are prototypes. I have ABSOLUTLY no ideas for those following sagas.) This is in play format. Theme Songs. The one of the 1st season of DBZ abridged. Important Pages Important Heroes in Dragon Ball Z: After Years Important Villians in Dragon Ball Z: After Years Important Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: After Years Important Transformations in Dragon Ball Z: After Years﻿ Sagas. Scorpio Saga A new threat comes to Earth. Thier names are Manarxus and Scorpio. (9 episodes) 1.A New Story!!! 2.South City-Destroyed??? 3.My Name is Manarxus. 4.You Will Fight Scorpio First. 5.Scorpio vs. Uub!! 6.Super Saiyan Pan!! 7.Pan's Efforts are Vein!! 8.Trunks' Turn. 9.Scorpio Steps Out '''Manarxus Saga The Z-Warriors Face off against Manarxus, Emperor of the Universe (10 episodes) 10.Manarxus' Explanation 11.No Transformations??? 12.Kaio-Ken Returns!!!! 13.Beware of the Hyper Beam!!! 14.Manarxus Can Revive The Dead?? 15.Piccolo's New Attack!! 16.Manarxus' Strength Equals Super Saiyan 2?? 17.Transformations aloud. 18.The Z-Warriors All-Out Attack 19.Is He Defeated?? 'Transformation Saga' Manarxus can Transform 3 times, But is there anymore transformations for Manarxus or the other characters? (26 episodes) 20.Super Manarxus 21.Power Up, Goku!!! 22.Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta!!! 23.Vegeta Gains the Upper Hand!!! 24.The Alpha Form 25.Can Fusions Stop Him?? 26. The New Fusion, Pichan 27.Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta!!!! 28. Fusions Team Up!!! 29.The Elemental Ball of Destruction... 30.Super Saiyan 4??? 31. Manarxus' Ultra Form 32. It's an Equal Match Now!! 33. Cell and Frieza are revived!!! 34.The Duo is Defeated with Ease. 35.Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 4?? 36.Cell's Cowardly Attack!!(Part 1 of the Unnamed Special) 37.Scorpio is....Dead!!! (Part 2 of the Unnamed Special) 38.Rage builds Up in Manarxus!!! 39.Omega Form of Manarxus 40. The Omega Hyper Beam!!! 41. The Ultimate Z-Warrior Beam!!! 42. Manarxus Defeated!!! 43. A New Manaraxus!!! 44.Revive Scorpio!!! 45. Manarxus Lives On Earth Now. 'Lanixus Saga' Manarxus' rival returns to find him on the Earth. But he seems as if he wants to destroy him more than ever. (Approx. 15 episodes) 46.3 years have passed.... 47.Manarxus' Rival Returns!! 48.Earth's Destruction-10 minutes... 49.Vacate the Populace of Earth 'Demon Saga' The gate to Hell opens up. And its all because of an old foe or is it? (at least 12 episodes) ??.The Gate to Hell Opens ??.Is That.... Garlic Jr.?? ??. Garlic III is his name 'Zero Saga' Manarxus' old comrade hears Manarxus is not running his empire. Zero comes to destroy him and rule the universe. (15-20 episodes) 'Green Beret Militia Saga' The extraterrestial version of the Red Ribbon Army comes to Earth (At least 10 episodes) 'Majin Buu's Return Saga (AKA Final Saga)' A new Majin Buu is made by an evil wizard named Ganaweson. But this Buu is stronger than Manarxus' Omega Form. Is there any hope left for the Z-Warriors(30 episodes) ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Dragon Ball Fanon